Three Strikes
by thatgirlxash
Summary: *One shot tied into Got To Go My Own Way series* Chris and Ajay discuss their new relationship and what htey would do if either one of them would cheat.


Three Strikes.

One shot prequel to Express Yourself. Also kind of tied into Too Close For Comfort and Some Sugar Tonight

Possible three shot

Summary: While Ajay is out on injury thanks to Austin Aries, she and Chris Sabin discuss their new relationship.

Rated T for language

Chris Sabin/Ashton Reso

Word count 855

Author's Note- So I originally posted on here using Ajay a couple of years ago and I ended up leaving the site do to some personal issues. And I am feeling like I am confident enough and ready enough to come back. I have been working on changing and revamping everything that was with Ajay's stories to begin with. I have come a long way and I _really _hope it shows. Also look out for Got To Go My Own Way the rewrite coming Saturday morning.

* * *

"I will be back in a bit babe." Chris Sabin said as he pressed a kiss on top of his girlfriend's head. She nodded sleepily and rolled onto her back stretching slightly. "Mmkay." she muttered blinking her eyes open and looking at him, "Where are you going?" "To get food." She whined softly and sat up. "Give me a minute to get dressed and I will go with you." "You sure? The doctor told you to take it easy." "That was three days ago, I think it's okay if we go out for awhile." Chris chewed on the inside of his cheek before nodding his head in agreement.

Ajay grinned in victory before sliding out of the messy bed and going into the bathroom to change her clothes quickly. She had been put through a table at the hands of Austin Aries and since she wasn't expecting it, she landed hard on her back, neck and head and got a mild concussion and the ER doctor as well as her primary doctor in Windsor told her the same thing, take it easy for a few days and her new boyfriend had taken the comment as take it easy for the week and not do anything and it was slowly to drive her crazy.

She was so use to being on the move and doing things, that just laying there was driving her crazy. She needed to be up and moving around. Doing something. But the more she tried the more Chris tried to put his foot down and tell her not to move. And the more that happened the more she laughed and gave in even though that was the last thing she really wanted to do was that. Really she didn't need a man to try and take care of her.

She did just fine on her own.

"Are you sure you are okay to do this?" Chris asked as he pulled open the truck door and helped her out of the cab of his truck. "I am sure babe, it's okay to be up and moving around. If I didn't feel like I was okay then I wouldn't have done it." She answered as she slid out of the cab.

'I know but that was a hard hit, harder than probably Ray ever did to you in training." "It was but I also wasn't expecting it. I was on the ring the apron and the next thing I knew I was laying in a pile of wood and metal." "Alex said they could hear the thud backstage from when you hit the ground." "I am sure they did. That was the first time I have ever had to be stretchered out of an arena." "Hopefully its the last time."

Ajay shrugged her shoulders as they walked, she learned a long time ago to never say never when it came to things like that. Because you never know what was going to happen in the ring or outside of it. That's why it surprised her when she fell so quickly for Chris and agreed to start dating him. Especially with what happened with her ex husband and how quickly things fell apart. She didn't want that to happen again, she couldn't handle it again.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Chris asked lowly in her ear once they were seated next to each other in the booth. She turned her head and licked her lips, "I am just thinking." "About?" "Us. And how badly I don't want this to fail." "Why do you think we will fail?" "Because of how quickly and how badly Bobby and I failed."

"I am not Bobby and you aren't the same girl you were two years ago when we first met. We can make it." "How can you be sure?" "Because I am. I am not going to cheat on you like that." "You can't make that promise Chris." "I can try." She sighed and took a deep breath breathing in his cologne. "You know in baseball how you have three strikes?" She asked after a few seconds "Mhmm." He muttered his fingers tracing a pattern over her bare thigh. "I think if you were to ever cheat on me I would do that. Three strikes and we are over."

Chris paused his fingers before nodding his head, she was his first serious relationship since Cambree, his high school girlfriend. And he knew she was right that he couldn't promises that he wouldn't cheat, it was possible that everyone could cheat and her suggestion was fair. "Okay, that's fair."

A soft smile formed on her face as she pressed a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you." He nodded his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "But babe the same goes for you."


End file.
